Nobody Gets Over Clare Edwards
by Aviva Aria
Summary: At her 5 year high school reunion, Clare Edwards, Journalism student, bourgeoning author and bar tender, runs into 4 of her previous lovers only to find out that not one of them is over her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Long time, no see, sorry its been so long. I've been busy with living and having writers block. It's coming up on my 5 year High School reunion and I was inspired to write some EClare at 7:30 on a Sunday morning. So here it goes.

Clare's Point of View

I'd been dreading it for over a month now. Ever since I got the announcement in the mail. My five year High School reunion.

There was something awful about being back in Toronto. Being in the place I once called home. My mom and step father still lived there but it was in no shape or form still my home. Home, was a cluttered studio apartment on the Lower East Side of Manhatten, New York, where my rent was higher then I could afford and my neighbors were louder then the fire alarm. But it was mine, and the rusty porch-my fire escape-was the one place I could clear my head in the concrete jungle.

As a journalism student at Columbia University receiving her Masters, I was pretty busy with an over the top schedule as a full time student and a full time bar tender/restaurant manager, not my job prefference, but that will come in due time. I wrote a fashion blog on the side and was just finishing with my first novel, "Finding Fireflies." My life was busy, and I, in no way, had time for any relationships, at least that is what I told Alli five minutes ago when she accosted me in the girls bathroom with a baby on her hip.

I sipped at my Pomegranate Margarita, the syrup and alcohol mixing seductively on my tongue as I watched everyone around me. Fiona Coyne was kissing Imogen Moreno's neck in a sickeningly sweet public display of affection, and my step-brother/ex boyfriend Jake was holding Jenna just a little too closely on the dance floor. I felt lonely there, surrounded by couples, paired off at such a young age. I didn't even notice K.C. behind me until I heard him speek.

"-and that's Clare, one of my ex girlfriends." I didn't have to turn around to know he was explaining our high school to his significant other.

"Oh, she's pretty, what exactly drew you to her in the first place?" The woman was nosey, thats for sure.

"She's one of the most intelligent women I've ever met,he told her, I smiled glad that I still had such a lasting impression on him. "But those breasts were what kept me around a bit longer."

I stopped smiling, disgusted with what he was saying, my brains and my breasts, thats the best he could do? I was thouroughly insulted. What about my charming wit? Or my compassionate heart? Why were men such pigs? I tell everyone that the reason I can't be in a relationship is because I don't have time, the truth is I don't want to spend all of my time with an unkosher animal.

I watched the door sullenly, I wish I had stayed home.

Eli's Point of View

I've been watching her for an hour, her smooth luminescent skin, her bright blue eyes, her auburn curls. I felt like I was sixteen again, only this time stable.

She sat at a table decorated in blue and gold, a slinky black dress skimming her body, probably silk. All I wanted to do was fist one hand in her hair the other in her dress and kiss her senseless.

"Dude, what are you doing?Adam interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to look at him. He's more manly then I am now, with a broad chest and a stubbly beard, the only thing that was anything remotely high school Adam were the eyes. Even post operation, he was obviously Adam Torres.

"Nothing,I muttered, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I thought you were over her?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's impossible to get over Clare Edwards, just ask Jake or K.C...or your brother." I spit the last part out, still upset with Drew for dating Clare during her time at U of T.

"He's married to Bianca," Adam protested, and all I had to do was point in the direction of Clare, where Drew had dragged his wife, and where, it seemed, they were having a pleasant conversation. "Oh."

Nobody gets over Clare Edwards.

A/N: I know it's short, but this is more of a test to see what kind of reactions I'll get. I'll hopefully hace Closest to Heaven updated soon, I've been ridiculously busy with life, so I apologize for my lack of updates. I work 2 jobs and have a social life so it's hard to find time to write (considering my work hours are 7-7). Tell me what you think!

AvivaAria


	2. Chapter 2

"It's_ impossible to get over Clare Edwards, just ask Jake or K.C...or your brother." I spit the last part out, still upset with Drew for dating Clare during her time at U of T._

_"He's married to Bianca," Adam protested, and all I had to do was point in the direction of Clare, where Drew had dragged his wife, and where, it seemed, they were having a pleasant conversation. "Oh."_

_Nobody gets over Clare Edwards._

Clare's Point of View

I could feel eyes on me; it was almost like they were boring into me. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching me and my eyes linked with Drew's as he strutted towards me with Bianca on his arm. I wish I could have rolled my eyes at him. He looked nice in a sport coat and slacks.

I couldn't help but think of the days when that was me. We were an unconventional couple, considering we didn't have much in common, he was athletic and outgoing and I was intellectual and artistic. No matter how wrong we were together, arguing over where we spent our Saturday nights or what we watched on television, despite the yelling and fighting, there was always something explosive about our relationship. It was volatile. Dangerous. One moment everything was calm and quiet and the next-BAM! Out of control.

We were a physical couple, not that there is anything wrong with that, we just had more in common in the bedroom than we did on paper.

"Hey Clare," his voice sent a shiver down my spine, whether its from the memories that were spurred by that husky timbre or the hand placed on my lower back as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, I had no clue, nor did I care.

I smiled widely at the man who had inspired kinky games in the library and hot sweaty nights in my freshman dorm-room.

"Drew." There was a warning tone to Bianca's voice. She was jealous.

Maybe my boredom had finally ceased.

"So Bianca, what are you doing now?" there was a surprising brightness to my voice as I initiated a somewhat pleasant conversation.

"Well," she looked at me distrustingly. "I'm teaching dance classes in T-dot, and Drew is-"

I had to interrupt her.

"Oh, I know exactly what is happening with Drew. We talk quite often, didn't he tell you that?"

Her sense of confidence dropped.

"How's the internship going by the way?" I loved fucking with her.

Drew smiled and shook his head as his wife glared and stomped away.

"Nicely done Clare." I smirked in response.

"Sorry, it's a habit when it comes to her."

_Flashback_

_It was a rather cold night, snow was falling outside the John P. Robarts Library off of St. George street, and Clare was sitting in a study cubicle near the Milton section, Paradise Lost sitting on the table, her laptop beside it opened to a very long word document. Clare's head was resting on her fist, eyes slowly falling shut as the quiet of the library created the perfect place to nap._

_"Clare, Baby." Drew's voice jolted her awake._

_She looked up at him with her bloodshot blue eyes. She had been working since noon on this paper and still had yet to finish._

_"Hi." She gave him a tired smile and he handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows in a to-go-cup from Tim Hortons. She took it gratefully and took a sip._

_"How's my little nerd-girl doing?" Drew gave her shoulders a deep rub as he nuzzled her neck._

_"I'm so tired." She moaned gently as he increased the pressure. "God that feels good."_

_She placed her cup down on the surface of the table, and stood, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved._

_"I've missed you today," She kissed him deeply, her fingers slipping through his hair, pulling at the strands on the back of his neck. His large hands moved down her body, caressing her sides and cupping her bottom erotically as he pulled her hips against his. He was hard against her thigh, hard and long and thick and all she could think about was how he would feel inside her. Filling her, completing her._

_"Goodness, I NEED you." She pushed her hand up the back of his shirt as he moved them against the wall. One leg lifting and wrapping around his waist in an earnest need to feel him closer to her heat._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here." The voice was low and husky, and Clare knew exactly who it was._

_"Bianca," Clare muttered under her breath as she and Drew slowly pulled apart. His eyes were still closed as he tried to calm his raging hormones. His head buried in her shoulder as he caught his breath._

_Her blue eyes scanned the young woman in front of her._

_"What do you want?"_

_Bianca sneered with hatred at Clare. Despite having broken up with Drew a few years back she was still upset with the how things ended up. Her all alone and him with Clare._

_"Does the Librarian know that sweet little saint Clare is doing Devilish acts in her precious library?"_

_Bianca tried to taunt her. But with Drew there she couldn't insult her too much._

_"Aw Back-room Bianca is trying to play dirty." Clare had no clue where the bitchiness came from, but all of a sudden she knew exactly how to get back at the queen Bitch._

_Drew at this time had calmed his problem down and was now packing up her stuff, planning their escape back to her dorm room._

_"Don't be a bitch Edwards, mommy wouldn't like it." Clare brushed the insult off her shoulder. _

_"At least mommy cares about me Bianca, hows life living as the town bike for the boys of Omega Chai?"_

_Clare laughed as Drew put her bag over his shoulder and she shrugged into her winter coat._

_"Have fun being used for sex B." Clare let her shoulder bump against Bianca's as Drew led her through the tombs and out onto the snowy sidewalks. Her hot chocolate was left behind, but that didn't matter fifteen minutes later when she and Drew were taking a scalding hot shower together in the dorms. _

_End Flashback_

Clare kissed Drew's cheek.

"It was wonderful to see you again."

She pushed him away and walk towards the food table. Being a bitch made her hungry.

A/N: This is not over, up next is KC.


End file.
